El Equipo de Asesinato de Konoha
by Copo-Cristo Santo
Summary: Ellas saben muchas cosas, pero desconocen muchas también. Ellas quieren ser normales como tú. Si las tuvieras frente a ti, ¿Que pensarías de ellas? // Mucho OC, porfavor entren! este fic se lo dedico a Kasumy y Mitsuko n n


Holas!!!

Éste es un fic que se me ocurrió mientras hablaba con mi amiga Kasu!

xD.

Kasumy: Viste un traje negro, sin mangas. Es una especie de vestido arriba de las rodillas, usa un short como el de Sakura. Pero en fin, imagínense un traje guay y negro xD. Uhm…quizá algunos personajes no queden como deberían ser, espero me perdonen por eso u_u.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No es fácil ser ninja, nunca lo ha sido.

Y esa es una verdad universal que el equipo de asesinato conoce de sobra.

No es fácil ser una en tu aldea, y ser otra en el campo de batalla.

Puedes parecer una chica normal por fuera, pero por dentro eres una asesina sin compasión.

Y esto el equipo de asesinato lo sabe de sobra.

Ellas saben que deben tener dos personalidades: Una "normal" y otra asesina.

Ellas saben que deben cumplir sus misiones sin cometer ni un solo error, por más pequeño que sea, por que si no serán castigadas brutalmente.

Ellas saben que lo que les fue arrebatado al convertirse en el equipo de asesinato no les será devuelto.

Ellas son tres, tres chicas que desean tener una vida normal, sin secretos y engaños.

La primera es Kasumy.

Ella viste de negro, para darle luto a la gente que ha asesinado.

Ella es la seria del grupo, por que de alguna manera siente que así le rinde un tributo a la gente que ella ha asesinado.

Ella es la líder del grupo, por que es la más capaz de lidiar con la responsabilidad que ese papel significa.

Ella es admirada por sus compañeros gennin y envidiada por otros, ella es admirada en ANBU, es admirada por la Hokage y los demás maestros, ella hace sentir orgullosa a Anko-Sensei.

Pero ella solo quisiera ser una chica normal.

La segunda es Mitsuko Aburame.

Ella viste siempre con ropa ancha, para que no se le noten las marcas de sus errores.

Ella actúa como la masculina del grupo, pues siente que ya no puede ser una chica con todas las atrocidades que ha cometido.

Ella es la segunda al mando, pues es la más capacitada para ello (después de Kasumy claro).

Ella usa sus kikai con el solo objetivo de matar, lo cual la hace sentir mal, viendo como su primo (Shino) los utiliza de forma de rastreo…para que ella y sus compañeras puedan asesinar al objetivo localizado.

Ella también es admirada y envidiada, también hace sentir orgullosa a su sensei.

Pero ella solo quisiera ser una chica normal.

La tercera es Yukina Hyuuga.

Ella es la más sensible del grupo, no puede evitarlo, ella aún no se acostumbra a ver tanta sangre.

Ella usa una chaqueta negra y morada, por que son los colores que siempre ve al asesinar, los moretones de los heridos y el color de los ropajes con que cubren el cadáver.

Ella envidia a su prima (Hinata) por que ahora que Hiashi-Sama y Hinata-Sama se llevan bien, parecen una verdadera familia…algo que ella nunca podría tener.

Ella usa el Byakugan con el fin de paralizar a su oponente, para luego asesinarlo a sangre fría.

Ella es la última al mando, debido a que (como ya se dijo antes) es demasiado sensible.

Ella también es admirada y envidiada, también hace sentir orgullosas a Hokage-Sama y Anko-Sensei.

Pero ella quisiera ser una chica normal.

Nadie las entiende.

Ellas quisieran ser del equipo de rastreamiento (Equipo 8), o del equipo de estrategias (Equipo 10), tal vez hasta del equipo de refuerzos (Equipo 7), pero no…deberion dejarles el trabajo más difícil a ellas.

Ellas saben que desde un principio debía ser así, sus madres y abuelos habían echo el mismo trabajo, y les tocaba a ellas seguir con la tradición.

Pero no querían.

Nadie se detuvo a preguntarles si les gustaba ser del equipo de asesinato, nadie se detuvo a preguntarles que querían para el futuro, nadie se detuvo a preguntarles nada de nada.

Y ellas lo saben.

Ellas saben muchas cosas. Saben las medicinas para matar, saben las plantas mas venenosas de cada zona, saben muchas cosas…pero también desconocen muchas cosas.

Kasumy desconoce que se siente ser libre, ella desconoce la sensación de libertad que experimentas cuando dejas de engañar a los demás y a ti misma.

Mitsuko desconoce lo que es sentirse una chica, ella desconoce la esencia de sentirse una chica normal, no sabe ser dulce y delicada, ella cree que ya no puede serlo.

Yukina desconoce el cariño de una madre, ella desconoce la sensación de alivio que sientes cuando tu madre te abraza. Ella no tuvo madre, y tiene miedo de que si llegase a serlo algún día (ser madre) fracasara.

Ellas son adolescentes, pero se comportar como adultas.

Ellas nunca fueron niñas normales, ya desde su nacimiento su destino fue marcado.

Kasumy, Mitsuko y Yukina quieren ser normales, quieren enamorarse, casarse y formar una familia.

Ellas no quieren marcar a sus hijos (o hijas) con el mismo destino.

Elijan lo que elijan, para ellas estará bien.

Ellas quieren ser chicas normales como tú.

Si las ves por la calle caminando, solo pensarías que son tres amigas conversando cosas de adolescentes.

Si las ves en el campo de batalla, con la ropa rasgada y cubiertas de sangre, piensas que son unas asesinas sin corazón.

Si las tuvieses frente a ti, que pensarías del equipo de asesinato?


End file.
